


drip drop (on me)

by laehys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Eating, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Na Jaemin-centric, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, hints at poly!ot4, so much slick like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehys/pseuds/laehys
Summary: Jaemin is in heat but his friends are there to take care of him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 217





	drip drop (on me)

**Author's Note:**

> happy bday jaemin  
> im so sorry
> 
> (this is unedited bc i cant bring myself to read this again)
> 
> jm bunny hybrid / rj kitty hybrid / jn puppy hybrid / dh puppy hybrid

When Jaemin wakes up, he's feeling horny again. The fire that had been lit in the pit of his stomach is burning bright and it takes over his entire body.

It's already night. There's no sunlight coming through his window and everything around him is pitch black, but it doesn't matter to him if it was day, it was night, if there was anyone around him – Jaemin sticks his hand underneath the sheets and fists his aching cock, releasing a grunt the moment his cold hand gets in contact with his flushed member.

Jaemin isn't wearing any clothes–he hasn't since his heat started. It makes no sense putting on clothes when he’s going to sweat all over them and he’ll be undressing every single time he’s awake.

He doesn't know what day it is or for how long he's been in heat. The days tend to blur together when he can only think about being filled up and to release some of the pressure that is always building up inside of him.

The only thing on his mind is that he's alone and he needs someone inside of him _soon._ His hands can only do so much.

Slick drips down his thighs and to the sheets below him when he buries three fingers inside his hole, dampening his fluffy white tail. Jaemin usually hates when that happens, but he can’t care more about it when he’s burning from the inside out and has only the company of his own hand to weaken the fire.

Jaemin isn't trying to muffle his moans when his fingers hit a good spot or when he tightens the pressure of his hand around his cock. He doesn’t care about how his scent must be driving everyone else crazy right now. He has nothing to hide – they need to know that he's awake and needs them _now._

The door creaks open.

Jaemin only realizes that someone is close to him when he breathes in deeply after a particularly good thrust with his fingers and he can smell that Jeno is close by. He opens his eyes and blinks when the light makes his eyes water, watching as the dog hybrid undresses quickly, the white ears that stick up from his head twitching when Jaemin whimpers once and slick pours out of his hole.

 _"Jeno,"_ Jaemin whines when the dog hybrid isn’t being _fast enough_. He’s leaking all over and his fingers can barely do the job. He needs to be filled. Needs something _more._ _"Jeno."_

"Hi, Jaeminnie," Jeno says, voice all warm and soft. He crawls into bed and settles himself on Jaemin's thighs, gently curling his hand around Jaemin's wrist to tug it away from his weeping cock. "Were you awake for long?"

Jaemin shakes his head, his body trembling under the weight of Jeno's body. He just wants to be touched – and Jeno almost seems to be able to read his mind, because he runs the palm of his hands over and over on Jaemin's stomach, his nails barely grazing the skin, just enough to make Jaemin jolt slightly with the sensation. He’s already too sensitive.

Jeno leans forward and slots their mouths together, licking inside his mouth with no hurry. In any other day, Jaemin would be loving that; he could spend hours under Jeno, just kissing him and feeling his hands run all over his body, letting him explore every inch of his mouth, but there's an ache in his lower belly that can only be quenched in one way – and that it isn’t happening fast enough for him.

"Come on," Jaemin mumbles, breaking apart from Jeno and licking the spit from his lower lip, feeling all dazed already. "Just fuck me now and let the teasing for another time."

And because Jeno is always caring and reliable, he does exactly that and leans away.

" _Jeno_ ," Jaemin complains, squirming in place when Jeno shuffles back and his hole hasn't been filled with anything even though seconds have passed already.

Jeno lets out a breathy laugh and kneels on the bed, running his hands over Jaemin’s thighs, and Jaemin promptly spreads his legs open, his entrance in display.

"So impatient," Jeno says. He circles his leaking hole with his finger, pressing around the puffy rim, and easily slips two fingers inside.

Jaemin sighs. “More,” he says.

He’s still loose from the earlier fucking and his fingers, so it’s easy for Jeno to pump more fingers into him, his other hand holding him down by the waist every time Jaemin tries to grind down harshly, tries to increase the rhythm.

His slick is getting everywhere, and it drips down from Jeno’s hands to his wrist and to his inner elbow.

Jaemin knows that, by now, the sheets must be soaked, and he has no hopes of his tail being anything close to the usual fluffy. He can’t help the whine that leaves him when Jeno pulls his fingers away, but it’s quickly replaced by a moan when Jeno throws his legs over his shoulders and lines up his cock to his hole, the tip catching at his rim.

"C'mon, Jeno–quicker."

Jeno slowly thrusts inside until they’re pressed close and, by then, Jaemin is panting, his teeth grazing his bottom lip as he draws air inside his lungs. _Finally._ Jaemin clenches down, whispering Jeno’s name once more, and Jeno pulls out, grunting once when he thrusts back in and starts to build a rhythm that makes Jaemin throw his head back.

“Fuck.”

Jeno leans forward, trying to kiss him again, and Jaemin’s practically bent in half. He sneaks one hand to his dick, fisting it quickly, his mouth open and gasping Jeno’s name over and over, but Jeno tugs his hand away and Jaemin whines, placing it on Jeno’s hair and pulling the strands, fingers barely brushing against the white fur of his ears.

 _“Jaemin.”_ There’s a hint of a warning in Jeno’s voice, but Jaemin doesn’t care about that and he uses his fingers to stroke Jeno’s ears.

Jeno’s hips start to work faster but it’s not loud enough to drown out the squelching noise he makes because of the slick. Jeno hits just the right spot inside of Jaemin, cock grazing his walls and filling him so good that Jaemin can only stay lying and let Jeno do his thing, whimpering every time he presses against his prostate, more slick dripping out of him every time Jeno slightly pulls back.

"Fuck– _yeah_ –just like that–"

“God, Jaem–”

Jaemin clenches down, trying to grind down his hips in rhythm together with Jeno, but finds himself unable to when Jeno just keeps thrusting so deep, so right, that he's rendered unmovable. His body is thrumming with excitement, arousal burning deep in his guts, and Jaemin can never have enough of that.

Jeno pants open-mouthed on the side of Jaemin’s neck, licking a flat strip to his jaw and nibbling the skin there. He puts his hand around Jaemin's cock and thumbs at the slit before he lets Jaemin fucks his fist, his mouth working against Jaemin’s neck and marking it in just the way he knows that Jaemin likes, warm air blowing against the skin.

“Jaeminnie,” he croaks out, voice wavering. “Are you c-close?”

“Fuck–Jen–just a little more–just–”

Jaemin tugs at Jeno’s ears, scratching his scalp, and Jeno comes inside him with a grunt; hot, thick come filling him up completely. Jaemin clenches tight right after, making sure to milk him completely dry, and Jeno increases the pressure of his hand around his dick until Jaemin comes with a whimper, grinding down on the softening cock inside of him.

Jeno pulls out and Jaemin whines sadly when he feels himself leaking more, Jeno’s come mixed with his slick dripping down his thighs. It helped to reduce the fire all over his body, but he’s still hard and arousal thrums under his skin. He needs more. He needs to be filled again.

Jeno draws in a shaky breath as he pulls away from Jaemin's body, carefully laying down his trembling legs back on the bed. He wipes his hand with Jaemin’s come on the sheets and uses the corner to dab at the mess between Jaemin’s legs. 

With a languid move, Jeno bends down his head to softly kiss Jaemin on the lips, teeth nibbling his bottom lip until Jaemin parts them and lets Jeno have his way in.

From the door, a voice sounds out, "Are you done?" 

Jaemin feels his heart picking up speed again when he looks past Jeno’s shoulders, licking his lips when Jeno gets off the bed, his body tensing up with the knowledge of what’s about to happen.

Donghyuck is waiting for his turn, leaning against the wall, arms crossed against his chest as he watches Jeno pick up his clothes from the floor. He pads inside the room as if he owned the place, slapping Jeno's ass loudly and making him jump, his white ears perking up.

"God, I love your ass," Donghyuck says, squeezing Jeno’s butt cheeks hard enough to leave the imprint of his fingers.

Jeno half-wheezes and half-chokes on his own spit, but Jaemin whines when he sees Donghyuck paying more attention to Jeno than to him, feeling slick start to drip out of his hole once more.

"Don't worry, Jaeminnie. Your hole is all I’ll be filling now," Donghyuck says, barely sparing him a glance.

That’s good enough for him and Jaemin presses his thighs together, mouth opening apart as he shakily draws a breath in, watching as Jeno quickly leaves through the door with his clothes held tight to his chest and his ass jiggling with the shape of Donghyuck’s hand on the skin.

Donghyuck wastes no time in getting off his clothes and jumping into bed, his brown tail swaying behind him. He hovers over Jaemin's body and kisses his neck until he gets to his mouth, kissing him deeply and teasing him with his tongue until Jaemin whines, tugging at his hair to pull him away.

“More,” he tries to say. “Just fill me.”

Donghyuck tsks, but he obliges and helps maneuver Jaemin into another position, laying him down on his stomach.

Jaemin arches his back a little, pressing the side of his face against the pillow, and lifts his butt in the air, whimpering when he feels Donghyuck's hand caressing his ass and pulling the cheeks apart.

"Look at that," Donghyuck says, finger pressing down on the rim, collecting the slick that drips out of him mixed with Jeno’s come. "So wet."

Donghyuck pushes two fingers into Jaemin without a warning, thrusting the cum and slick back inside his hole. It makes a loud, wet noise that sounds entirely too dirty to Jaemin’s ears, his body squirming with every squelch made by Donghyuck’s fingers pumping in and out of him.

He wants more.

"Hyuck," Jaemin pleads, voice breaking a little. He tries to meet Donghyuck’s gaze from over his shoulder, but the dog hybrid is too busy looking at his hole. "Just fuck me, please."

The corner of Donghyuck’s lips curls up. "Do you want me to fill you up? Wasn't Jeno enough for you?"

The playful tone in Donghyuck’s voice makes the heat inside Jaemin’s gut flare up. Donghyuck won’t be as merciful as Jeno had been. Jaemin knows that very well.

Jaemin shakes his head, rubbing his face against the soft pillow. "I want you–"

Donghyuck slips his fingers out, pressing his thumb over the sensitive rim before spreading the slick all over Jaemin’s inner thigh, fingers brushing against the base of Jaemin’s dampened white tail.

"Do you need to be filled this much, bunny?"

Jaemin whimpers. " _Please."_

"Hmm… Should I do it?" Donghyuck asks teasingly, though he's already lining himself up and the tip of his cock is rubbing at the entrance. Jaemin chokes on his own spit, trying desperately not to grind back against Donghyuck’s dick. He knows that Donghyuck will give him what he wants–but in his own time.

"Please."

Donghyuck hums, hands running over the extension of his back, fingers digging tight on his hips. “Are you sure?” His voice is saccharine sweet and he rubs his cock between Jaemin’s ass cheeks, all over his entrance, Jeno’s come and slick dripping out and coating his entire cock.

Jaemin fists the sheets below him and kneels. He lifts his ass even more, the arch of his back making a burn settle inside him; he presents himself open to Donghyuck, hole fluttering around nothing as slick leaks out, his tail twitching in anticipation.

“Hyuck. _Please._ ”

Donghyuck thrusts inside in one long motion, burying himself to the hilt. Jaemin gasps, his grip in the sheets tightening even more, knuckles turning white. That’s all he ever wanted and needed.

“Oh, fuck,” Donghyuck swears out loud, his hands squeezing around Jaemin’s hips tight. He doesn’t move for a moment, basking in the warmth and pressure around his cock, in the way Jaemin tries to keep him inside and the whining noises that leave the bunny hybrid’s mouth, trying desperately not grind back. “Jaeminnie… You always feel so good around my cock.”

Donghyuck finally starts moving his hips, words tumbling out of his lips before he can even realize what he's saying, but it's enough for Jaemin to contract his muscles and gasp his name. Jaemin’s slick drips out of his hole every time Donghyuck pulls out, and Donghyuck uses the palm of his hands to smear it around and squeeze the flesh of his ass, fingers digging into the skin.

Jaemin can only gasp with all the sensations that flood his body, fire burning inside his veins. He pushes his face against the pillow, drooling slightly on it as he lets Donghyuck do whatever he wants with him, his body trembling under the dog hybrid's touch. His tail twitches with every brush of Donghyuck’s dick against his prostate, thighs shaking with the effort of holding himself up and grinding back as much as he can.

“I wanna hear you, bunny,” Donghyuck says, fingers stroking the base of Jaemin’s tail and threading his fingers into the damp fur.

And Jaemin can’t do anything but moan loudly when Donghyuck tugs on his tail, his thighs losing strength and letting him fall flat on the mattress. Spit runs down his chin as he grinds his hips down against the bed, trying to find some kind of release for his cock trapped between his stomach and the bed, leaking pre-cum all over the sheets.

“No, no, no.” Donghyuck lifts Jaemin’s hips up, making his back curve, never slipping out of him as he moves him away from rutting against the sheets. One of his hands slips to Jaemin's cock, his grip tight as he holds him around the base

“Hyuck, please–let me–”

“Not yet.”

Donghyuck doesn’t relent the rhythm of his hips, and Jaemin can feel every drag of his cock against his walls, filling him up just in the way he likes it. Jaemin struggles to go back to his knees and to move back against Donghyuck's thrusts, his arms shaking with the strain of holding himself up. He tenses his muscles, clenching down on Donghyuck's cock in hopes of making him come just so he can do the same.

He needs to come–god, he needs to come _so bad._

“Hyuck–Hyuck–”

Donghyuck grunts, hands squeezing his ass and slapping it once, and Jaemin whimpers with the burn.

“Please," Jaemin begs, voice on the verge of sounding wrecked. "Fill me up–please–I need you–”

With a groan, Donghyuck tugs at his tail, hard. Jaemin cries out loud, clenching down hard enough to make Donghyuck’s hips stutter and come inside of him. Donghyuck falls forward, his chest over Jaemin’s back as his cock pulses inside of Jaemin, warm breaths fanning against heated skin. When he pulls out, come drips down from his hole to the back of his thighs.

Jaemin waits with quivering thighs and sore arms, feeling his hole fluttering around nothing as something warm leaks out of him. His cock is throbbing, begging for release, and he knows that just one touch will be enough to grant him what he so much aches for.

“ _Hyuck_.”

Jaemin’s voice breaks and his arms are on the verge of threatening to give out, but he waits for Donghyuck to catch his breath back. Donghyuck doesn't give him any warning and Jaemin yelps when he's flipped, his back meeting the sheets in the blink of an eye.

“You’re such a good bunny, Jaeminnie,” Donghyuck says, spreading Jaemin's legs open and settling in between his thighs.

Jaemin preens under the praise, panting hard. Donghyuck inserts three fingers inside his hole, pushing inside his cum and Jaemin clenches, trying to keep it all inside of him. Donghyuck bends down his head, one of his hands holding the base of Jaemin’s cock, and he licks a stripe on the side, following the path of a vein with his tongue, before he wraps his lips around the tip and sucks hard.

Donghyuck’s mouth is hot and tight around his cock, and Jaemin can only resist the drag of his tongue twice before he’s pulling Donghyuck’s hair in a warning, his legs shaking and hips being held down by Donghyuck's hands.

“Hyuck–Hyuck–”

Donghyuck hums around his dick and Jaemin comes with a whimper, Donghyuck’s fingers hitting just the right spot inside of him. Donghyuck swallows and licks his cock, cleaning him up from every single drop that had been spilled. Jaemin stares up at the ceiling, feeling his body tremble – still a little sensitive – but Donghyuck’s mouth feels like heaven and he can never have enough of it.

Donghyuck pulls his fingers out and wipes the mess on the sheets, patting the side of Jaemin’s hip once to get his attention.

“Okay?” He asks, voice raspy.

Jaemin nods and hums, feeling warm all over. He’s not as frenzied as he was at the beginning, feeling like his body was going to burn and consume everything around him, but his cock starts to slowly harden just with the thought of what was still to happen. Who was still waiting for his turn.

Donghyuck kisses over his hip and his stomach, the gentle touch of his lips making Jaemin sigh and run one hand through his hair. It's in moments like these that Jaemin thinks that if Donghyuck had puppy ears they'd be twitching and begging to be pet, his tail following the movement right behind him.

His mouth was getting too daring and too close to his cock again when Renjun appears at the door, strutting inside already naked and with a hand around his dick, the head shiny and wet with pre-come and spit. His kitten ears are up and his tail twitches behind him.

Renjun nudges Donghyuck away with a finger to his side until Donghyuck grumbles and gets up, pinching him on the arm.

“Jen’s on the couch,” Renjun says and then Jaemin understands why Renjun is already like that, cock hard in hand and shoving Donghyuck away. With his long tail curling up beside him on the bed, Renjun looks at the mess between Jaemin’s thighs and scrunches up his nose, glaring at Donghyuck who was already leaving, a slight limp on his walk. “You’re always so messy, Hyuck.”

Donghyuck doesn’t stop, but he throws them a cheeky smile over his shoulder, “Just because I know how much you like to clean it all up, babe.”

Renjun doesn't answer – and it's not like he can deny when they all know that’s true. Jaemin waits with a bated breath, unconsciously spreading his legs more apart to accommodate Renjun between them. Renjun lowers himself down and snakes his hands around the back of Jaemin’s thighs, hosting his hips up just enough for him to have better access to Jaemin’s leaking hole.

Renjun drags his tongue across the expanse of his thighs, kittenish licks coating the skin with a layer of saliva that makes Jaemin shiver when the cold air touches it. Renjun licks him clean, moving upwards towards his entrance, lapping and sucking around the rim but directly avoiding his hole until Jaemin can’t take it anymore and he whimpers, drawing in a sharp breath.

“Renjun.”

Renjun blinks up at him, his eyes wide and innocent looking, arching an eyebrow when Jaemin doesn't say anything. There's a hint of a smirk on his lips, but Renjun only hums and continues to lick his slick away.

Jaemin moves a little, tries to lift his hips just enough for Renjun to slip in where he needs it most, for him to just touch him where it aches.

“ _Renjun_.”

Renjun pulls his mouth away, lips red and shiny, his chin wet with spit and slick. “Yes?”

Jaemin threads his hand in Renjun’s hair, guiding his mouth low and towards his hole. “Please–yeah?”

Renjun chuckles a little, but he lets Jaemin guide him and licks one stripe close to his hole, teeth nipping at the skin of his thighs. His ears twitch and his eyes crinkle as he watches Jaemin bite down on his own lip, his body tensing up in anticipation and frustration.

“Renjun,” Jaemin tries again, his voice airy.

Renjun digs his fingers a little deeper, holding him closer, and finally, _finally_ brushes his tongue over his entrance, lapping away the slick that drips out as Jaemin moans, his fingers holding Renjun's hair tighter.

Renjun eats him out like a starved man and Jaemin pants when Renjun’s tongue slips inside. Renjun cleans him from all the cum that had been pumped inside of him, sucking and stroking his walls with his tongue, making loud squelching noises, but he's unable to keep up with all the slick that keeps leaking out.

When he pulls back, he cleans his chin with the back of his hand and looks up at Jaemin, his eyes shining.

“How do you want this?” Renjun asks, hands soothing the skin of Jaemin’s hips that’s filled with teeth marks and fingerprints. “How are your knees?”

Jaemin shakes his head. “I can’t,” he says, hand closing around Renjun’s wrist, wanting to feel his warm body against his. “I won’t be able to stand on them.”

Renjun nods, settling himself on his knees and in between Jaemin’s open legs. He runs his hands from the top of Jaemin thighs to his shoulders, going back down through the same path. “Just like this, then?” He asks, lifting Jaemin’s hips a little, his cock rubbing against his entrance.

“Yeah,” Jaemin breathes out.

By then, the burning has been mostly taken care of, leaving behind only the arousal brimming under his skin and the longing for the touch of his friend.

Renjun slips inside him and Jaemin easily accommodates to his size, sighing when he feels Renjun’s cock hitting deep inside in no time. Jaemin rearranges himself on the bed, trying to spread more his legs so Renjun can get closer, and Renjun moves forward, their hips flushed together.

Renjun fucks him slow and deep, creating a rhythm that makes Jaemin throw his head back and pant open-mouthed, slowly losing his mind with every thrust of Renjun’s cock that drags along his walls and presses against his prostate, igniting a spark at the end of his spine.

Jaemin would want nothing more than to tug Renjun close and lick inside his mouth, to have the taste of him all over his tongue, but Renjun is too far away for that, so Jaemin pulls on Renjun’s tail, threading his fingers on the soft fur as he pets it.

And that makes Renjun’s body tremble, hips shaking as he tries not to lose his rhythm, a low purr almost spilling out of his lips with Jaemin’s petting on his tail that curls up behind him. Renjun moves one hand low on Jaemin’s body, using his fingers to tug at Jaemin’s tail just in the way he knows that makes Jaemin moan and leak out.

“C’mon, Jaeminnie,” Renjun tries to will out between his broken whimpers. “Just one more. Can you do it?”

Jaemin nods his head, drowning in the feeling of Renjun’s warm hands over his body and his cock filling him up just right. He comes untouched all over his stomach, only with Renjun’s cock thrusting inside him, and Renjun follows right behind, spilling inside him when Jaemin pets his tail just in the same Renjun had done with him.

Renjun stays inside as they come down from their high, chests heaving as they try to regain their breaths. Jaemin lifts his hands to Renjun’s head, scratching and petting his ears as he waits for the other, smiling a little when Renjun finally purrs once.

When Renjun pulls out, it starts to leak down all over his thighs, but before Jaemin can do or say anything, Renjun is already moving and doesn’t waste any time in cleaning him up again, laying down on his stomach and lapping at his hole, swallowing everything he can.

Jaemin merely lays his hand over Renjun’s head, carding his fingers through his hair and stroking his soft ears, feeling his body going lax at every brush of Renjun’s tongue.

“Yeah, that’s okay, Renjun-ah,” he says after a while, gently scratching his nails against Renjun’s scalp to get his attention.

Renjun lifts his head; his chin is dripping with spit and his eyes are big and teary. Jaemin knows that, if anyone left him, Renjun could stay like that for hours and hours on end, and Jaemin didn’t have any problem with that, but his mind is clear enough to let him know they need at least _some_ kind of rest before his heat starts acting up again.

Renjun wipes his face clean with the end of the sheets, running his hands over Jaemin’s thighs and softly squeezing the skin there. “You good?”

Jaemin nods. There’s a buzzing inside his head that makes his eyes feel heavy, his limbs feeling like they weight too much for him to be able to move around. Renjun crawls over him, his body feeling too warm when he plops down on his lap, bending forward to bring their lips together.

And Jaemin hums a little against his mouth when he feels Renjun’s teeth nibbling him, the cat hybrid wasting no time in using his tongue to get everything he wants from the kiss. He draws back and starts to trail his mouth on the side of Jaemin’s neck, and Jaemin can only sigh and let him, feeling his eyes fluttering shut every time he blinks them open right after.

“You wanna sleep?” Renjun asks, breath hot and grazing his neck. Jaemin hums again, feeling his eyes closing one more time.

Suddenly, there’s something prodding his mouth and Jaemin opens his eyes wide, blinking quickly as he tried to will everything into focus around him.

“Calm down, Jaeminnie.”

It’s Jeno who is by his side. He’s clothed again and holding a water bottle, his hair messy and smiling softly at him. Renjun isn’t anywhere in sight.

“You need to drink and eat something,” he says.

Jaemin accepts a little of the water and his stomach decides to make itself present after Jeno’s words of some food soon. Donghyuck enters the bedroom before he can ask anything, holding fresh bedding in his hands. They try to coax Jaemin into leaving the bed so they can change everything for him, but he feels too tired to move.

He doesn’t want to get on his feet just to end up falling on the floor because of his legs, so he plays hard to get until Jeno finally opens his arms and Jaemin jumps into his embrace, clinging tight to him. Donghyuck changes the bedsheets, mumbling under his breath about how every time is the same thing, but Jaemin is the one being hugged by Jeno, so he only grins at his direction.

He keeps holding Jeno even after the bed has been made and he’s being laid back down. He knows how this will play – they will leave him alone to prepare dinner, they’ll eat, and then they’ll cuddle until his heat decides he needs to be filled up again. Sometimes he manages to get some of the boys to stay with him until dinner is ready.

“No,” Jaemin whines, holding Jeno’s arm when he tries to step away from the bed. “Stay.”

It’s the deathly combination of a pout and big, shiny eyes that seals the deal. Jeno lays down on the bed with a big, defeated sigh, but he’s quick – and very enthusiastic – to start snuggling with Jaemin.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes before he leaves, the dirty sheets in his arms. “You’re getting too spoiled,” he says, but Jaemin only smiles wide. They’re all each other’s weak points – even with all the complaining, they all get away with what they want in the end.

“Don’t sleep,” Jeno says, nudging Jaemin’s side to make him open his eyes. “You need to clean up and eat something.”

Jaemin grumbles. “Just a short nap,” he tries to whine back, very well aware of how Jeno is weak for anything cute, especially after a good fuck. He rubs his face against Jeno’s neck, hugging him close. Yesterday, it had been Renjun who’d end up away from the kitchen duties. Maybe Donghyuck wouldn’t be able to resist him next.

He can hear the sound of pots bagging outside of his bedroom, all the way into the kitchen, and of Renjun’s voice loudly protesting about something. Usually, that would make him a little wary that they’d finally manage to bring and destroy their place down, but he feels too tired and too comfortable in Jeno’s arms to care about that at that moment.

Jaemin knows that he’ll only feel like that for a bit more, that it won’t be long before his heat starts to act up again and he ends up getting all needy and with a burning ache inside of him. But that’s okay – he knows that there are people who will take care of him when that happens, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/pinkhrj) | [ccat](https://curiouscat.me/rensungie) <3


End file.
